You Are That Something Beneath my Wind
by 2great4u
Summary: What happens if Amy gives up chasing Sonic? How will Sonic react? oneshot! R&R


**Sega owns Sonic and Amy.**

It was a normal day for Sonic. Ever so running with the wind and right behind him, was Amy Rose. Ever so chasing him to the beat of her heart. Both were at the beach running. Sonic usually doesn't run at the beach but he actually wanted Amy to chase him.

"Sonic," Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

The sound of Amy's voice made him smile. He loved running; she can't blame Sonic for being Sonic. Sonic can't blame Amy for being Amy. Sonic still kept on running with Amy hot on his tail.

"Sonic," Amy yelled again.

All of a sudden Amy stopped and started to cry. Sonic stopped and started to frown.

"Amy? Is there something wrong," Sonic said in sympathy and questioning Amy.

It started to rain.

"No Sonic I'm fine," Amy said.

Amy started to run away from Sonic. Lightning stuck on a palm tree. The tree was about to fall on Amy as she was running away.

"Amy," Sonic yelled as he was chasing her.

Sonic got a hold of Amy, jumped out of the trees way with Amy at his clutch. He ended up on his back with Amy on top of him.

Amy tried to get away from Sonic but his grip was too strong for her to get out of.

"Let me go," Amy said to Sonic as she struggled to move.

"I want to know…. Why are you crying and running away from me," Sonic said to Amy.

Sonic stared to look into Amy's eyes. What Amy saw in Sonic's eyes was confusion and innocence.

"Sonic I'm tired of chasing you. Every time you run away from me, my heart gets torn apart little by little. This was my breaking point," Amy said in anger.

Then suddenly it hit Sonic like a train wreck. His face showed it too.

"I never thought that running away from Amy even though its fun for me would break her heart," Sonic thought.

"Amy I'm not running away from you. I'm running with you," Sonic said in reply.

"Every time you 'run with me', it always seems like you run away from me. You don't care about me at all," Amy said still in anger.

"I've always cared about you Amy," Sonic said.

"Names a few reasons why I shouldn't walk away from you," Amy said threatingly.

"I've saved you so many times. If I didn't care about you, you would have been Eggman's slave. When I try to save you, I never give up. You saved me a few times. Eggman could have hunted me down and kill me on the spot. Without you, my whole world wouldn't be the same. My whole story would be told differently if I didn't meet you. I always think about you when I'm on my own. I'm sorry if I broke your heart so many times by running away from you. You're that something beneath my wind," Sonic said sincerely.

Sonic looked into Amy's eyes when he said that. Her eyes widen as he said all of that.

"I….. I don't know what to say," Amy said.

"Come on, I want to take you to the park," Sonic said.

So Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and ran towards the park. Amy's head was on Sonic's chest during that time Sonic was running to the park. Amy started to calm down as he was running with her. The sound of his heartbeat was making Amy purr as they got to the park.

"We are here," Sonic said to Amy to wake her up.

"Well the weather cleared up," Amy said.

"Yea, can I tell you something," Sonic said.

"Yes Sonikku," Amy said.

Sonic was caught seeing Amy's face stuck in a romantic stare.

"Um…Sonikku," Amy trying to snap Sonic out.

"Oh sorry. What I'm trying to say is another promise," Sonic said.

"What is your other promise to me," Amy said questioning Sonic.

"I promise that when you chase me, that I will slow down just enough for you to try and catch me," Sonic said.

Sonic got up helping Amy up as well.

"Wait…. You want to do this now," Amy said.

"Yea. That is why I took you to the park," Sonic replied.

"Alright, I going to catch you Sonic," Amy said in joy.

Sonic and Amy were off and running again. Amy was still trying to catch Sonic. Apparently Sonic was always fooling around with her.

"Sonic," Amy yelled at him again.

"Amy I said I'd slow down for you. Not make things easier. I rather have you work it than give it to you easy," Sonic said to Amy as he was still evading around with her.

"Oh really," Amy said to Sonic.

Amy tried to get Sonic still but Sonic always evades her.

"That's it," Amy yelled at Sonic.

Amy tackled Sonic to the ground. Both started to laugh.

"I finally got you," Amy said laughing.

"You finally did. This is one of the reasons why you shouldn't walk out of my life. You never give up on me," Sonic said.

Suddenly Sonic and Amy were staring into each other eyes. Amy starts to move in for the kiss.

"Wait! Ames I want to tell you something," Sonic said.

"What is it Sonikku," Amy replied.

"That I….. Uh."

Sonic was cut off from what he was saying being kissed by Amy.

"I love you too Sonikku," Amy said.

"I thought that you would want me to say those three words before we kissed," Sonic said.

"I got impatient with you when you started to begin. Now shut up and kiss me," Amy said

"So much for being my 'self proclaimed' girlfriend," Sonic said.

Their kiss felt like they could go on forever. The kiss lasted for 15 minutes only for them to pull out because they both took each others breath away.

"I love you Ames."

**Author's update: I know I shoud have been working on ch 5 on my other story. This oneshot came up in my mind so what the heck. I wanted to type it. I putting up a contest as of right now and it will end by the start of september. The story has to be about Amy giving up chasing Sonic and he notices this. Oneshot is preferred but if it has to be long make sure its done by the 26th of August! As for the oneshots it has to be done by sept 1! Please put inform your readers that your story is a contest entry in your summary. Thanks! **

**Update #2: Contest is dead! Need more reviews on this story!**

**-2great4u**


End file.
